Shaim
by fakingit163
Summary: Liam and Shane from faking it things get pretty heated at they homework night. hope you enjoy. un-betad -I do not own any Faking It or any of the characters


( Shane's P.O.V)

Here's the thing Liam and I have been best friend since year 3 when I tripped in the mud and he helped me up. Our friendship has been rough lately after in came out to him and told him I was gay, He just pulled me into a hug as I cried thinking he wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. But I left one thing out that night, one thing I didn't tell him, I want him. Over my desk, in my bed, anyway. He always sleeps with any bimbo that comes around and now with the whole karma situation I just couldn't hold it in anymore. SoI was at my desk trying to do my homework and he was on my bed rambling about karma, how beautiful she is and karma this, karma that.

"Dammit Liam." I said as I slammed my hands on my desk. I turned around in the chair to see him look up startled.

"Whoa, sorry mate what's gotten into you tonight." He spoke as he sat up on the bed., Brows furrowed.

" Nothing, maybe that's the problem." I snapped. He looked confused. Then a sudden thought of realization crossed over his face.

" OH."

" Yeah. OH." I replied as I got up and started walking to the door. He quickly got up and caught me by the arm pulling me away from the door. I grunted letting him pull me back.

" You do release this is your place so its funny you would run." He gestured to the door. " And hey, you know if you want we... could help each other out...you know." He said struggling for words. God he's so cute when he's embarrassed. I felt my heart start to hammer in my chest and my mouth dry. He couldn't be talking about sex...could he. So I decided.

I open my mouth to respond wearing a smirk on my lips and I close my mouth. I just thought "why not all in?" I pulled him into a heated kiss. For a second I started to worry for his lips weren't moving. So as I started to pull away and to my surprise Liam grabbed the back of my neck and forced me back into the kiss. Our mouths mash together, tongues fighting for dominance which he easily let me . I reached up and tangle my hand in his hair. I pull back panting and when i catch my breath i kiss his lip then his cheek, chin then neck. I heard loud moan and decided to get this moving. I started his chest undo his buttons on his shirt. We started to stumble backwards. Liam pull of his shirt one arm at a time throwing to the ground when he finally get it off. We fall on the bed lips never parting. Liam pulled away from me to swing so he was on top and he ripped of my shirt. I reached my hand up and grip the back of his neck pulling him down into another hot passionate kiss. "Are you...sure you...want to... do this." He asked in-between kisses.

I pulled back biting my lip and looked up at him checking him out while running a hand over his bare torso. God he so hot. I thought to myself.

I heard him chuckle and say " Thanks mate I guess that's a yes but trust me on this. You look gorgeous like this underneath me. all mine" He said in a lust driven whisper and emphasized his point but put his hand in-between our bodies and squeezed the bulge in my boxers. When did we take off our pants. I couldn't help the groan that came out of me. I quickly search for my hands making my way to the front of his boxers. He took the hand off my cock and started grinding his arse on me. I started moving with him we were moaning really loudly. I hooked my hand into his boxer and grabbed his 9 inch throbbing erection out of his boxer exposing him. I pulled him into another kiss. He quickly got up of me. I whimper at the loss. Only to realize he was taking of his boxers and I moved to do the same thing and kicked my boxers off. I pulled him back on the bed and position him so I was on top. "Please...Shane." I smirk to myself and asked "Please wish the dishes, do my homework or what, you really have to be more specific" as i started grinding agaist him. when of dick found friction grinding against each other. Right now we were moaning so loud, well I'm always loud. i Pulled him into a kiss when... "SHANE!"I heard my mother yell. We both instantly stilled. "SHANE! OUT HERE NOW THAT AND INCLUDES YOU TO LIAM." She yelled again. Fuck this cant be good. She hates when I bring guys home, not because I'm gay its because I'm loud and always forget I'm not home alone.

I put my hand over liam mouth and made up something to say "UMM LIAM ISN'T HERE MUM." I look into his lustful eyes and took my hand from his mouth. "YOU SAID HE WAS COMING HERE AFTER SCHOOL AND NOW I HERE NOISES I SHOULD NEVER HERE FROM MY SON." "MUM HES NOT HERE I'M.. UMM TAKING CARE OF MYSELF AND I DIDN'T HAVE HEADPHONES FOR MY COMPUTER." I could tell Liam was trying to keep himself from laughing when my mother said "WHAT I DID NOT NEED TO NO THAT. I GOING OUT SEE YOU TOMORROW." When we heard the front door shut laim burst Out laughing. "oh fuck you." i said to him. "That's the idea." He spoke with a devilish smirk.


End file.
